


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #63 : Similaires

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Drabble, Legends Never Die, Palpatine Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Jeune. Perdu. Influençable. Si c'était désormais le tour d'Anakin, Sidious avait également connu cette situation, si longtemps auparavant...
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #63 : Similaires

**Author's Note:**

> OUI ! C'est à la fois une reprise du recueil ET une publication parfaitement inédite ! * sabre le champagne * (L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Consommez avec modération.) (Précision d'autant plus importante dans un recueil qui voit souvent Hego Damask s'y promener :p)

Sidious ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, ces temps derniers, alors qu'Anakin l'écoutait de plus en plus encore comme s'il était l'unique voix de la raison, que le jeune homme lui rappelait celui qu'il avait pu être, une éternité plus tôt.

Si la passion et la colère d'Anakin prenaient un caractère flamboyant inconnu de la rage froide du Sith, ils possédaient néanmoins un certain nombre de points communs. Tous deux avaient, à un jeune âge, compris qu'ils n'appartenaient pas vraiment à leurs sociétés codifiées respectives, et la frustration générée par cet état de fait les avait rendus vulnérables à la manipulation éhontée de Seigneurs Sith – Plagueis avait corrompu Sidious, et celui-ci s'employait désormais à corrompre Anakin.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient également confrontés à du rejet pur et simple de la part de leur environnement immédiat, celui qui aurait dû les soutenir coûte que coûte. Sidious avait connu depuis l'enfance la haine et les coups d'un père qui n'en méritait pas le titre, et Anakin se sentait profondément abandonné par les Maîtres Jedi qui ne toléraient pas ses écarts au Code.

Sidious et Anakin. Anakin et Sidious. Deux destins qui se montreraient forcément liés, mais surtout, deux jeunes égarés dont le chemin avait croisé celui d'un Seigneur Sith sans scrupules mais qui ne pouvait que leur tenir lieu de mentor de prédilection.


End file.
